What?
by csi-jess
Summary: Greg wakes up somewhere he doesn't know. Somethings happened. Then Grissom shows up... Greg's POV.CD. Sandles


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing. Some company called CBS do. Damn them.

**A/N: **This is the first time I've ever done anything like this so be nice. This really random thought came whilst in school so I thought heck why not. Anyway tell me what you think and whether I am wasting my time. Oh and thanks for reading.

* * *

This is going to sound strange. Heck it sounds strange to me, but bare with me and you might just understand, and if you do drop me a line. Well I'm going to introduce myself. We may be spending a lot of time together so here goes. I'm Greg Sanders. CSI level 1 with the Las Vegas Crime Lab, Clark County, Nevada. I'm 33 and engaged. So don't go getting any ideas. Introductions over, let's begin. Today started out as any normal day does. Being roused by my insomniac of a fiancée, having 3 cups of coffee and driving to work. Grissom, my slightly crazy boss who happens to have an addiction to bugs, would hand out assignments. Today he came in carrying only one. One pink slip. It was then we all knew it was going to be at least a double shift. Upon arrival that suspicion was confirmed. The crime scene was huge. I mean HUGE. There was smoke and fire-crews everywhere. All we could do was stand behind the crime scene tape and wait for the building to be declared safe. It took a while. Eventually we were allowed in.

Then boom. Black. And that ladies and gents brings us to the present moment. I'm lying in…A green field with trees and birds. Great. Spend my life with death. And the after life with jolly happy tree friends. At least I think that's what's happened. I'm dead. Right. Anybody? Well grass for starters that's got to be a hint. Las Vegas. Big Desert. Ring any bells? Sure there was the fake grass but this stuff was real. Spongy almost. I suppose I can't spend the rest of eternity lying here on my arse can I. Now I'm in an upright position I can see for miles. I told Grissom I had 20/20 vision. I'm alone. I think, well there are no shadows or silhouettes to speak off so I must be. I walk forward, I can't be the only one here, if I'm dead something must've happened at the scene. Something must have gone wrong. The entire team was there. Me, Sara, Warrick, Cath, Nick. Heck even Gris was there. It's at this moment I realise there's this really weird feeling in my leg. Ignoring it I walk onwards. Through this meadow, if that's what's its called, I walk the tingling in my leg growing more and more. Damn. I look down maybe there's a bug or something.

'Holy Shit.' I mumble. My bone. Oh my God. My bone is protruding through my skin. And damn my favourite jeans as well. How can this not be hurting. All I get is a feeling. No head splitting pain or anything. Just a tickle.

'That's weird.' I jump. Once, twice, three times. Maybe it's a delayed reaction. But nope. Zip. NO pain. I think I shall take this as a blessing. I can't be dead. I doubt very much If angels walk round with there heads or arms dangling of do they. Maybe I wasn't an angel. Maybe I was the undead. Ooooh. Spooky. Nah that'd be to cool for me.

'Greg.' Someone's shouting my name. But I'm alone. I do a 360 turn. Yup, Still alone. Damn now I'm hearing things. Maybe I should've turned down my I-pod every once in a while. Sara kept telling me too.

'Greg!' There it is again. What the hell is wrong with me. First I wake up in a field. Now some disembodied voice is calling my name. Arrgh. Please tell me you know what's going on.

'Gregory Hojem Sanders.' What the hell. Only a handful of people know my middle name. That's Grissom, Sara, Nick, Warrick and Cath. Don't ask. It was a very drunk game of truth or dare. Last years Christmas party. I think. Or my birthday. Never mind. I have more pressing issues right now. And I think you do too.

'For crying out loud Greggo turn round.' I did as the creepy voice was telling me. And guess who I came face to face with. Nope. Gil Grissom. That's right.

'You called me Greggo.' How shallow am I Gris could be dead and I'm being pedantic.

'Where are we? What happened? And why oh why did you call me Greggo?' I asked rubbing my leg subconsciously it was an eerie feeling I'll give it that.

'Well. The crime scene collapsed, you're hurt…' He paused. Whether it was to give me time to reflect or what. I'll never know. I honestly never knew I was hurt. Maybe the bone sticking out of my leg had something to do with it. But what about everyone else.

'What' about the others. And you.'

'I'm dead Greg.'

**A/N: **Tell me what you think. Good bad. Crap or extremely poor. Shall I continue…. Review please!


End file.
